


The End?

by Daughterofwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofwinchester/pseuds/Daughterofwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Just a short piece about how I picture the ending of supernatural, or is it the End?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is like my very first story that I've ever published here, So I'd be happy to listen to any constructive criticism

**_Carry on my wayward son  
_ **

_**There'll be peace when you are done**  
_

 

Dean walks gracefully across the green fields.  
The wound on his stomach continues to bleed but Dean has long forgotten about it. The final battle had taken everything from him.  
Sammy, Cas, Chuck, Kevin even the Impala was destroyed. His breath begins to quicken. Dean falls to to ground and lies against a nearby tree , the grass is soft and gentle on his skin. All Dean can think is that it's finally over, he's done what he was destined to, stop the Apocalypse. But at what cost he thinks. The image of Sammy on the ground flashes through Deans mind. There was so much blood, Cas was already gone at that point, his wings imprinted on the ground where he laid. Dean erases the image from his mind and takes his final breaths. His eyes shut. He awakens to a hand on his arm "Let's go" Sam says with a sympathetic smile. Sam stands there uninjured and glowing. Dean stands and looks back to see his body lying on the ground, still and pale. One look back at Sam and he realizes, It's over he's gone. Dean and Sam begin to walk away, Dean see's Cas in the distance, he's stands there with a smile on his face. He looks as he did the first day him and dean met, powerful and healthy. As Dean gets closer he see's other figures in the distance.  
Mary, John, Jo, Ellen. Everyone, everyone who Dean had ever held close. Mary embraces him. "It's over Dean, You can rest now."  
she whispers. Dean sighs in relief and laughs, He's free, his work is done. Dean parts from the hug and smiles. He and the rest of his friends and family walk into the distance. Although nobody would truly know what they had all done for the good of the people on earth, the sacrifices they made, they pain they had endured. They themselves would know, _and that's all that really matters in the end._

 

**_Lay your weary head to rest_ **

_**Don't you cry no more** _


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven is exactly as Dean had imagined it. His loved ones at  his side and all that he could ever want, just a thought away. But as time goes on he can't help but feel as  something was out of place, or wrong. But that was the thing everything was perfect, almost as if it wasn't real perhaps. These are recurring thoughts of his and he can't hep but wonder "Is this real?" . Considering his experiences this was quite a logical question. Dean slowly begins to piece it together, small pieces of information and memories that some might consider useless.

He sits with Sammy at the docks, Dean had always loved to fish in spare time and now he more time than ever.

"You know Sammy this is perfect isn't it? Heaven, havin' all the family back together, fishing." Dean says with a smile

  "Yeah, sure is" Sam replies with a happy sigh

"But you see, there's something I cant get off my mind Sammy. It's too perfect. I mean sure it's Heaven and we've done everything that the angels wanted. So we deserve this right? We get off easy for once" Dean pauses and looks at Sam for a moment. "But then I realised...When do we ever get off easy?"

With that Dean revealed the blade that he had been holding.

"Dean what are you doing with that ?" he says in a panicked voice

  Dean smirks "Well you see Sammy they say when you die in a dream you wake up in real life. And hey what have I got to loose? Can't die in heaven can I?"

Without hesitation he impales the blade  into his stomach. All he can see now are bright lights and confusing images. The world goes dark for a moment until he is awakened by the Sam's voice

"Come on, Dean wake up we gotta go now, before it come back!" Sam says shaking Deans seemingly lifeless body,

Dean awakes with a gasp and now realises his hands are tied above his head and he's barely touching the ground. The memories return of the Djinn they had previously been hunting.

" "Why are you smiling" Sam asks with both a curious and slightly angry tone of voice

"I love it when I'm right" Dean replies lazily. "Now let's go kill some evil sons of bitches" he adds with a smirk.

* * *

 

Although Heaven was the perfect life Dean had wanted. There was just one vital thing that had cause him to be suspicious, The one thing that Dean had loved that had been the purpose of his life for so long. The thing that sometimes made living worth while. Hunting people, Saving things. _The Family business._


End file.
